


Humanity

by AncientPhoenix



Category: No Game No Life - Kamiya Yuu
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 23:24:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8597884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AncientPhoenix/pseuds/AncientPhoenix
Summary: We are the weak





	

I'm just waiting to be broken  
Just waiting for it all to end  
Trying to find a light to guide me  
but the darkness has snuffed out any flame  
what is left but shadows  
which shall do naught but consume me  
I am a lost cause  
among the darkness  
what shall I do  
but fall prey to weakness  
fear is my tormentor  
survival my goal  
but when life has dealt you the final hand  
we must make a stand  
for we survive  
because we are the weak  
and weakness has given us cause  
to show the world that we can be more  
and as the weak, we shall defeat the strong  
and survive all that is to come  
~ Humanity by Glyph


End file.
